warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Spottedstar42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blackpaw/star page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 19:12, May 31, 2011 Hi welcome to Warriors wikia! (: If you need anything just message me! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hi and i explained it all on your talk page on warriors wikia hahaha (Opps) oh and thats great that your artistic! Yaaaaaa!(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Of corse! That's a great idea! I'll add it right now but can you add i'll the details and i'll make the pic for it like the other clans have! Oh and sure you can be the med. cat! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ok heading and pic done! (Check, check) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Thank you! and your pic is super duper beast and soooo much better than i could do! Haha so true! (: (I like fat cats) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya i'd loveee 2! but i have to go to bed (I'm home-schooled so my mom is all... Get to bed right now or your teacher will be mad that you are falling asleep in her class and i'm all mom your my teacher!) Haha bye see ya tomorrow (Well i won't see you) hehehe (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey SpottedStar(: I'm sooooooooooooo srry i've been gone sooooooooooooooooo long!!!!!! My cheer got excepted to Nationals so we flew out 2 D.C and we have been working our butts off Non-Stop! but i'm going to get to work right away! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Yep! And my text is pink and EVIL! >:D Rainlegs 04:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) There's a fault in Autumnrose's sig's coding. Firstly, I don't think she puts four ~'s, just three. That way, you leave off the date and time. And, I don't think her sig's coding is closed off. Anyway, I like the evil pinkness. >:D Rainlegs 04:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ditto to the hating pink. A zombie? xD Anywhoo, I gotta go to bed. Talk to ya later? Rainlegs 04:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hai :D I went on vacation so I'm three hours back now :P I think I have to go soon though. :( I 05:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Idk :P I 05:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotz! You're on! Go on chat! :D Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) so is Frostpaw going to be Shellpaw's mate when they are warriors?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL, yeah, Rain said she loved it too. I think everyone Rain meets is a victim of the frying pan. Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 11:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) haha, love the siggie! also, i am guessing i am the blue and you are the green. Rainface<3 17:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) chat won't work for me. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) earlier, i tried to type something on there and when i pressed enter, i just brought it down a line, and i wasen't hold shift when i pressed enter, i made sure of it. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) thank you for understanding chat won't work for me. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 17:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) if u have a tom in freeclan, mabye he can be Silver's mate!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) err, i am on, r u? *whacks with frying pan* don't worry, only 28 more times. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) err, 27 now sure, i'll hit you 27 more times there *whacks with frying pan* Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mrs. (or Mr.) Admin! hello. I'm new and i need to be shown around the wiki a bit. I'm new to the whole wiki thing, and i have no idea what's going on. Can you help? 1leafpoollove 07:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) k. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 20:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok, p.s., I AM THE LEADER OF FRYING PANS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) IM HERE COME ON IM HERE COME ONLINE!! ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 00:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Great! thanks for the help!1leafpoollove 06:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT WE ARE ALL BACK!! ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 21:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) and Silverflower XD ya, and on looow, i want to join project roleplay.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) come on. i can get into WW chat when there is 19 people in chat. that has happened before btw. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* Well, I've already talked to you about this. So, uh, here's your reminder that you've been banned for three days due to cussing, etc. See you then. Rainlegs 04:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spotz. I'm sorry, but there really isn't a loophole. :P And, yes, she was. But we've made up since then. Anyway, I was on, but I left to find book covers for textbooks, spent, like, half an hour looking, but failed in the end. xP Rainlegs 01:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Never knew that. :P Thanks for behaving and waiting out your ban! Rainlegs 02:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yesh! xD Rainlegs 02:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotz go back on chat if you're on! I'm back for a little while! :-D Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 01:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!! You deleted ALL of FreeClan!!!!!! D-: I undid your deletion and just deleted the posts that you wanted undone. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 21:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you did. Don't worry though, meh fixed it. ;) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 21:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) sure, idc. I'll leave a message on cheesy's page_Poolstar_ Category:Signature 01:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeesss! 04:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, look, its Frostfire and Shellshore! Can i use this on shellshore's page and say that was when they were trapped in a twoleg den? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *cries* CHAT WON'T WORK FOR ME OR CHEESY! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 01:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i know ;-( Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 01:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC)